Various products have been designed for use specifically for left-handed users or right-handed users. For example, there are computer keyboards and mice designed specifically for left-handed or right-handed users. One of the drawbacks of these conventional products is that they are intended to be used by only left-handed or right-handed users. As a result, the manufacturers, distributors, and retailers are required to stock extra products to satisfy the demand from both left-handed and right-handed users, which in turn increases the cost of these products. Many conventional handheld devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistances (PDAs), are intended to be used by both the left hand and the right hand of a user. However, these conventional devices do not have the capability to determine whether it is the left hand or the right hand operating the devices, and do not provide the capability to configure the device based on such a determination that the left hand or the right hand is operating the device. Thus, usability and user experience of these conventional handheld devices can be adversely impacted.
Therefore, there is a need for sensor-based user interface control of a mobile device that can address the above issues of conventional products.